


A reckless idiot

by rike_with_love



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst(ish), Blood, Canon(ish), F/M, Fluff, Violence, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rike_with_love/pseuds/rike_with_love
Summary: Takes place after the final battle (hopefully the real final battle). Kagura has something to say to Sougo, and that is to tell him how stupid he truly is. Take in consideration that I haven't read the latest manga chapters, I prefer anime. So if something written here has already happened (I don't think so) or etc. My apologies. This is my take on the canon(ishishish) road (obviously smushy as fuck, I can't help it and I tend to amp up the drama) before Sorachi himself shows us the real deal. So, mild spoilers for the anime watchers as I've seen couple pictures from the un-animated content.





	A reckless idiot

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters. Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura were standing at the all too familiar gates. Once those wooden doors protected the great police force of Edo, the Shinsengumi. After Shinsengumi's departure, the abandoned building was left untouched. Heavy wooden bars held the gate tightly shut and none dared to trespass.

Kagura remembered the seal on the door. She hadn't told a soul, but there were times she visited those gates. She wasn't sure why. Maybe she was looking for something. Someone. Maybe Kagura just accidentally walked past it during her walks. Who the hell knew.

After the first big battle, many of Edo's buildings took a lot of damage and the old Shinsengumi compound was one of them. Shinpachi promised to Kondo that the he would do everything he possibly could to fix the building as fast as possible. The earth's great police-force had made their glorious return after all.

To Shinapchi's and many others surprise, the Shinsengumi disbanded and vanished right after the war. Sure Shinpachi didn't know the true nature of their actions, but it seemed like a strange decision at the time. Kondo was the only one staying behind, managing his own new course of life.

Despite everything the Shinsengumi compound was restored and left untouched, ready for the brave samurais if they would return home. Two years after the war...well, let's just say a shit ton of things happened at the same time. Familiar faces came back, old friends and foes alike.

*insert Sorachi's vision of the final fight (I can't even imagine it, so I'm going to leave it like this)

The fight took a toll on people involving it, but luckily most of our beloved friends made it through. And now, back to the Yorozuya trio standing on the gates of the Shinsengumi compound. Gintoki hissed suddenly, breaking the momentary silence between them. He was bandaged pretty much from head to toe, walking with crutches, limping his right foot and sporting pair fo dead-fish eyes.

”Be careful with your foot Gin-san,” Shinpachi said.

”Yare, yare Shinpachi-kun, it's not that bad. I barely even feel any painnNGAAAH!” Gintoki grunted after Kagura stopped his nonsense with softly kicking his injured leg.

”Kagura-chan! What are you doing?” Shinpachi cried in his straight man habit.

”Oi brat! What was that for? Do you want Gin-chan to drop dead?”

Kagura glanced at the two men glaring at her and sighed a little. ”I just wanted to remind you to be more careful Gin-chan,” she said, surprisingly seriously.

”And how is kicking my leg proving your point?” Gintoki asked and Shinpachi was nodding strongly next to him.

”He's right Kagura-chan, you don't-”

Kagura turned on her feet to face the two samurais fully and her expression was enough to make Shinpachi choke on his words. ”I just HATE when people do something stupid and reckless, yes...just like that stupid...” Kagura paused as her voice lowered into a whisper and she looked down to her feet.

Shinpachi wasn't quite sure what to say to Kagura, but luckily Gintoki seemed to read her like a book. ”Just like that stupid...who?” Gintoki asked with a softer voice.

Kagura looked at her foster-father straight into his maroon orbs. His eyes seemed to ask a different question and she felt her cheeks getting a little warmer. ”W-what do you mean by who? I meant you, yes,” she said and frowned.

”Ah, of course you did,” Gintoki said and blinked his eyes slowly to Kagura as he was trying to communicate by morse-code.

Kagura huffed and tightened her grip on her umbrella.

”Alright then you two, are we ready to pay them a visit?” Gintoki asked and glanced at both of his 'underlings'.

”Let's do it,” Shinpachi cheered.

A smiled sneaked up on Kagura's lips. ”Yeah,” she said equally exited as Shinpachi. Then the three members of Yorozuya stepped closer to the gates. Kagura and Shinpachi each placed a hand against the no-longer bared gate and gave it a firm push.

As the gates opened up a view of men in dark blue uniforms filled the front yard. There was so much happening in the compound as the Edo's police force had settled back home. Among them was none-other than the commander Gorilla. ”This feels a little nostalgic,” Shinpachi said with a smile.

”Yeah, in all honesty it's good to have them back,” Gintoki said quietly and took a step in.

”How about you Kagura-chan? Do you feel nostalgic?” Shinpachi asked.

”I don't know,” she answered. ”Maybe a little-aru.”

”OI! IT'S THE YOROZUYA!” Kondo shouted from a short distance. Every officer on the yard turned to look at the gates. To the yorozuya's slight embarrassment they were welcomed in with loud cheers and applauses. They were considered as great heroes of the final battle after all, loved and admired by everyone.

Kondo strode towards the trio with open arms and without a warning the jolly gorilla hugged the bandaged trio. ”Kondo-san!” Hijikata called from somewhere. A moment later the vice-commander yanked the emotional commander away from the hug. ”Let them breath would you.”

”Get back to work guys!” Hijikata ordered. He didn't want any unnecessary slacking off as there was a lot things to be taken care of. One of them being settling back to the compound and the other being taking care of the injured officers.

”It's okay Hijikata-san,” Shinpachi said to cool of the vice-commander.

”I'm just so happy to see you all and I'm glad that you're back on your feet,” Kondo said, the latter directed at Gintoki.

”I could say the same thing, you weren't exactly in best shape a couple of days ago,” Gintoki said. ”So, what's your next move tax-robbers?”

”Gin-san!” Shinpachi hissed.

”Oh come, I'm just joking.”

In the middle of all the chit-chat, Kagura remained awfully quiet. Usually she was right after Gintoki throwing some sort of insults on someone's way. But not today, she wasn't feeling like her bubbly self.

Hijikata noticed Kagura's strange behaviour. She had her umbrella dipped back, face slowly turning from side to side. Eyes wandering among the Shinsengumi officers. Was she looking for something? That was certainly the case in Hijikata's eyes.

Kagura didn't first notice the vice-commander stepping next to her. She snapped out of her thoughts with a flick of a lighter. Hijikata lighted up a cigarette and waited for Kagura to react. She said nothing, it felt like she was afraid to ask what was on her mind.

Hijikata blew out the fumes of his cigarette and cleared out his throat. ”Oi, follow me.”

”Why would I do that-aru?” she asked.

”Oh please, I can see what you're doing.”

Kagura stared at him with lips pressed tightly together, eyes telling of her suspicion. ”What are you saying?” she asked.

”Just follow me,” Hijikata said and turned his back on her. He made his way towards the main building and checked if Kagura was following. Just like he had expected she was right behind him. They entered the building as discreetly as possible.

Kagura closed her umbrella, but her grip on it was still tight, palms feeling strangely sweaty. She hadn't even done anything that difficult earlier, so why was she feeling like this, so anxious. Then again, of course she knew exactly why she felt like that. Hijikata stopped by the end of a hallway and turned to Kagura.

”He's there.”

”Who?”

”Stop it.”

”Fine...” Kagura agreed. She swallowed and looked down. ”How is he?”

”He's recovering. He might be resting right now, but you can go and see for yourself.”

”O-okay,” Kagura mumbled.

”I'll give you some privacy,” Hijikata said and passed by Kagura, with the intention of returning outside.

”Oi! I don't need any privacy with him!” Kagura shouted after Hijikata who ignored her completely.

With Hijikata out of sight, Kagura turned to the door. She touched it hesitantly, considering on should she enter or not. Then she relaxed her shoulders and slid the door open a bit. She had to see him, she wanted to see his chest rising peacefully, that was all she needed. 

Inside the room she saw him, her rival, laying on his bed. Kagura opened the door a little more to see him better. He had his eyes closed, apparently Hijikata had guessed it right, he was sleeping.

Kagura entered the room, closing the door right after her. Softly and quietly, she kneeled down next to his futon. It felt strange to see him like this, peaceful and silent. Last time Kagura saw him laying like this was on the battlefield, but he wasn't exactly peaceful.

The memory of that day made her eyes feel watery. She remembered him couching blood, talking nonsense, breathing roughly, seemingly in pain. Kagura frowned her brows and felt a tear trailing down her cheek. ”Idiot,” she muttered, still conflicted on should she be more angry at him or more worried about him.

Then again, above all else, she felt great relief. He was alive, breathing.

”China...is it you?” Sougo asked quietly eyes narrowly open.

*  
*

Kagura landed softly on her feet as another enemy went down in front of her. She heard that ominous chinkling sound coming from both of her sides. Two spears were coming on her way, but as expected from Kagura, she effortlessly dodged both. With one high jump she kicked both of her enemies simultaneously.

Her blood was rushing, adrenaline was pumping through her veins, she felt the heat of the battle in her soul. Kagura wasn't a yato who took pleasure in killing, but she loved the feeling of intense fighting.

After shooting a round of bullets on the incoming enemies, she saw Gintoki, Takasugi and Katsura advancing further. Kagura ran towards them through the rubble and fallen enemies. As agile as she was, there was a crack in the ground right on her way. Her eyes were so focused on Gintoki's back that one of her legs slid into the crack.

”Shit,” she muttered and tried to yank her leg free. But it didn't budge and the rough edges injured her ankle. The more she wiggled, the more it hurt. ”Dammit.”

For Kagura's dismay she heard a pack of enemies closing in. She popped her head up and saw at least ten of those bastards coming her way. Before Kagura could react she saw two men cut down each and every one of those who threatened her.

”Huh?” She recognized them both. ”Kamui! Sadist!”

Kamui turned to look at his little sister with a wide smile. ”Why are you sitting there? This isn't a playground.”

”I'm not sitting idiot! My leg got stuck.”

”Who gets their leg stuck in middle of the battlefield?” Kamui snorted.

”Give her a rest,” Sougo said calmly.

Kagura felt a little warmness on her cheeks. Was the sadistic prince defending her, she though.

”Maybe she just got tired and shoved her leg there on purpose,” Sougo added with an even calmer voice.

Kagura's nostrils were fuming. She gritted her teeth and was about to give Sougo a piece of her mind. Then another wave of enemies snapped her out her anger. ”Oi you two bastards! Eyes on the battlefield, yes.”

Both Sougo and Kamui smirked a little and with weapons ready they charged at the incoming enemies. Kagura huffed to herself and turned her attention on her foot. After a while of suffering, she was still stuck. She wasn't afraid of the pain, but she knew too much strain on her ankle could put her to the sidelines of the very important battle they were having.

Kagura glanced at the pair of sadists cutting down enemies and she could swear that they were fighting each other from time to time. After her sight was clear from enemies, she saw Sougo approaching her. He kneeled down to her level and looked at her leg.

”Let me help you there China,” he said and was about to touch her ankle.

”Hell no! You'll just break it again-aru.”

Sougo chuckled and shook his head. He lifted his eyes to look straight in to hers. Kagura felt something strange inside her as he looked at her. He wasn't as deadpan as he usually was, he was almost concerned or at least she thought he was.

”I won't, I promise,” he said. ”We need you out there China.”

”Hell yes you need me out there,” she huffed at Sougo. He didn't say a word to her and flashed a small smile. Kagura looked away from him and puffed her cheeks. Why was the sadist being so nice all of a sudden, she thought to herself.

Sougo shifted his attention to her stuck ankle. He moved her leg carefully to see better and then he saw her injury. ”You're bleeding China.”

Kagura turned to look at him. ”It's nothing, just a little scratch, yes.”

”Right,” he said like he knew what she was going to say.

”What?” Kagura huffed.

Sougo looked up and their eyes locked. For a short moment Kagura thought that sadistic bastard that always annoyed her to the max, made something flutter inside her. His crimson eyes were so focused on her and he almost looked a little...handsome?

Kagura tried to shake off the weird feeling and she looked away again. ”Stop staring at me weirdo and help me out here, yes,” she mumbled.

Sougo remained wordless and smiled a little. He took off his white cravat and gave it to Kagura. She snatched the piece of clothing from his hands and stared at it. ”Is this for sneezing?”

He sighed like he was amused by her. ”No idiot.”

”Who are you calling an idiot?”

”You, idiot.”

”Want me to kick your ass, yes.”

Then he sighed out of frustration. ”No!” Sougo said firmly, his voice even stun Kagura. She could tell from his voice if he was just engaging with their casual banter or was he serious. This time, he was dead serious. They shared a look again. ”It's for your ankle genius.”

Kagura blinked her eyes a couple of times. ”Oh...” she said quietly. ”Thanks.”

”Still so stubborn...” he said and focused back at her leg.

Kagura didn't really have a counter for his words. She had always been stubborn and even after two years she was on the quest to awaken Sadaharu, she remained stubborn. 

”Don't move,” Sougo said and positioned both of his hands on her leg. Kagura gasped a little at the contact. Sougo's eyes darted at her and he lifted his fingers off her. ”Did I hurt you?”

”No, no you didn't,” Kagura said and dodged his gaze. She was so confused of her own behaviour. Why is my heart beating faster, Kagura thought and took in a deep calming breath. Sougo continued to free her from the damned crack. Kagura couldn't help herself, she wanted to look at him. She observed him from the corner of her eye. He was so focused and definitely looked like he was concerned.

”Okay China, I think I can get your leg free,” Sougo said without looking at her. ”It's gonna hurt a little so bear with it.”

”Okay.”

Sougo had both of his hand on her leg again, focus completely on her. Usually Sougo and Kagura were both famous for having their senses on high alert at a battlefield. This time unfortunately, they only focused on each other. Apparently one of the ”fallen” enemies nearby wasn't exactly dead.

Without neither Sougo or Kagura noticing, a man had picked themselves up from the ground and slowly started to approach the duo. Kagura's trail of thought was cut off by that blood-thirsty chinkling of a javelin. She shifted her sight from Sougo towards the infamous sound.

Kagura inhaled loudly as she saw a blood covered man closing in on them, javelin aimed at Sougo. The young captain noticed Kagura's strong reaction and looked at her face. Before he could ask her anything, his ears registered the chinkling.

”Sadist! Behind you!” Kagura shouted.

Sougo's fingers were on his katana in a second. He yielded his blade and turned around just as fast. Unfortunately the enemy was closer than Sougo expected. Kagura shrieked as Sougo's katana flew out of his hand with a powerful swing of the spear landing on his wrist.

Sougo hissed and the attacker didn't waste his element of surprise advantage. He kicked Sougo to his side. He landed against a rock next to Kagura. She saw him grunting, he had hit the rock head first. ”Sadist!” she called, but got no immediate answer.

Kagura turned to look at the man with the spear. He had a dead eyes, it was clear that no-matter who he faced, he would try to kill them. Kagura huffed and hastily tried to yank her leg out. Her efforts were futile.

The spear rose right in front of her eyes, ready to strike at her. Kagura gave up on her leg and prepared to stop the javelin with her hands. She wasn't sure was it possible but she didn't see any other option. Sougo's blurred vision started to clear out and all he saw was Kagura on the ground and the man about to launch his attack.

”No,” Sougo gritted between his teeth and pushed himself up. Kagura focused fiercely on the spear, but suddenly her whole line of sight was blocked by something or rather someone. A pair of hands slammed on Kagura's shoulders and she saw a flash of crimson orbs. 

”Wha-” was all that Kagura got out of her mouth before blood spattered across her shirt. Her eyes stood wide and in utter disbelief. She saw Sougo right in front of her on his knees with a spear sticking out of his abdomen. He couched blood on the ground. ”W-what...?”

Just as fast as the man has struck with his spear he pulled it out of Sougo. He grunted from pain and Kagura felt him squeezing her shoulders tighter. ”C-china...”

Kagura was still too stunned to speak properly. She just watched the blood gushing out of his wound. His grip on her shoulders began to loosen and he slumped a little lower. Kagura listened to his raspy breathing and she could hear the blood gargling in his mouth. She tried to understand what had just happened. The sadist had jumped in front of the spear meant for her. She wanted to tell him how stupid he was for doing so, but this wasn't the time or place for that.

Their enemy was still there, apparently ready to strike again. Kagura felt her yato blood boiling, she wasn't going to let that happen. Sougo's hands slipped completely off her and he fell down on his side. Kagura clenched her fist and punched the ground under her, successfully breaking the crack where her leg was.

She knew it wasn't the smartest move, but it was the only way to protect both of them. As the ground cracked around her ankle, her wound deepened, but she didn't care. Kagura didn't waste a second and punched the man with all her yato might, sending him through three buildings in a distance. It was a punch like no-other, powered up by the anger she felt towards the man.

Kagura turned quickly to check on Sougo who had turned on his back. Blood was pooling under him, but he was still conscious. She rushed down to his level and checked his pulse. ”Oi! Sadist!” she called.

Sougo's breaths were short and wheezy, he was clearly in pain. ”Oi! Stay with me, yes.”

Kagura heard running steps coming closer to them. It was Kamui coming to check up on what took so long for Sougo to free her leg. ”Hey! What are you two chilling here when-”

”Shut up!” 

Kamui's words were abruptly cut short by a distressed Kagura. ”Go and get help, now!” she ordered. Kamui stood few meters away from Kagura and Sougo, he couldn't quite see how dire the situation really was.

”Help? Did something hap-”

”HURRY UP BAKA-ANIKI!” Kagura roared. Kamui understood his sister wasn't playing around this time and he left to get help.

Kagura noticed that Sougo's skin was getting alarmingly pale, the warm colour of his skin was just the hollow shade of its normal state. She pressed his wound with her hand, trying her best to staunch the flow of blood. Sougo hissed at the pressure and opened his eyes.

Their eyes locked again, but Kagura wasn't sure what to say to him. Luckily he had something to say.

”Are you okay China?”

”Huh? Kagura voiced loudly. ”Me?”

”I...I just...” he said quietly as he struggled to breath.

”Stop talking, you're bleeding too much.”

”It's just...a little...scratch,” Sougo struggled to say with a smile on his face.

Kagura recalled herself using similar words earlier. He was truly an idiot, a reckless idiot, Kagura thought to herself with a heavy heart. She felt her eyes watering up, but she forbid herself from crying. There was no reason to cry, he was going to be fine...or that's what Kagura told herself to keep her mind calm.

”Stop talking nonsense, yes.”

Kagura kept her hand on his wound, but with her other hand she touched his cheek. It felt cold. Too cold. Despite the blood trails coming from his mouth, he had a peaceful look on his face. Then Sougo placed his hand over Kagura's hand on his cheek. He pressed his cheek against her hand and allowed his eyes to slid shut.

”Don't lose...don't...die...” Sougo breathed. ”...Chi-na...”

After calling her pet name rather sweetly, he fell unconscious. Kagura could only stare at him, helpless feeling taking over her brain. ”Sadist, oi! Now it's not the time to take a nap, yes.” She knew he didn't hear her anymore, but she didn't know what else to do.

Of course she blamed herself first, if her leg hadn't got stuck, none of this would have happened. But then again, she didn't ask for him to throw himself in front of the spear.

This wasn't the first time Sougo had done something drastic to save her, but this...this was on a whole other level. But why, that was the main question on Kagura's mind.

Kamui and the field medics arrived soon after Sougo fell unconscious. She watched as he was carried away and that was the moment she finally allowed herself to react. Kamui saw how shaken Kagura was about the whole situation and he knew exactly what he had to do.

”Hey sis, you have to forget about the earth police for now and get over it.”

Kagura turned to look at Kamui with a baffled look on her face. ”Forget? How can I forget him after he just-”

”Kagura!” Kamui called to stop her rambling. She waited in silence, tears burning in her eyes, ready to wet her cheeks. 

Kamui sighed softly and place his hand on Kagura's shoulder. ”I mean, you can't undo what just happened, there's only one thing you can do right now.”

Kagura swallowed her tears. ”And what's that?”

”Fight. You can fight.”

Kagura pondered his words for a moment and she knew he was right. ”Fight?”

”Yes.”

”You have a point there Kamui,” she admitted.

”Let's go then,” Kamui said with his standard smile. Kagura hummed as her answer. She realized that fighting was her speciality. She was most useful fighting in the frontlines, not somewhere crying her eyes out.

”Ah, wait a second Kamui,” Kagura said and reached for something in her pocket. She pulled out a white piece of clothing.

”What's that?”

Kagura glanced at the fabric. She tried to ignore the fact that she accidentally smudged Sougo's blood all over the cravat. ”It's for my ankle,” she said and tied the piece of clothing around her wounded ankle, just like she was instructed by a brave idiot. 

Kagura's ankle was still bleeding a little bit. As she ran with Kamui towards their enemy her own blood mixed with the stains of Sougo's blood on the cravat. It made it easier to pretend that it was her blood all along.

*  
*

Kagura didn't answer his question, she was caught off guard by him waking up.

”China, is it really you?” Sougo asked and tried to open his eyes wider.

”Yeah, it's me,” she said quietly without looking at him.

”I see.”

The room felt sort of awkward. There were things Kagura wanted to get off her chest, but she wasn't sure was he in right shape to listen to her.

”How are you feeling?” Kagura asked quite formally.

Sougo got his eyes finally fully open. He looked at her straight into her eyes, but she didn't answer the glance. ”I'm okay.”

”Good.”

This must have been the only time Sougo saw Kagura so wordless and stoic, it wasn't like her at all.

”Hijikata told me you got your dog back.”

”I did.”

Sougo sighed, he didn't like that she was dodging his eyes. ”China?” he called with his usual tone, but Kagura picked up a hint of annoyance from him. 

”What?”

”Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind, mmh?”

”I don't know what you're talking about sadist.”

Sougo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. She was seriously the embodiment of stubbornness. ”I can see you have something to say China,” he said and opened his eyes. ”So get on with it.”

”You're wrong, yes.”

”Stop behaving like an idiot and talk to me,” Sougo said, voice on the edge of demanding.

”Idiot...me?” Kagura asked and looked at him. Idiot. That was the only word running through Kagura's mind. Him calling her an idiot finally triggered her vocal cords. Here we go, Sougo thought to himself and braced himself for what ever she had to say.

Kagura exhaled deeply and threw everything she was feeling at Sougo. ”I am not the idiot here. You are the idiot! A reckless idiot!”

”Me?” Sougo managed to say in between Kagura's words.

”Yes you! Who is stupid enough to jump into a spear? Huh? Who told you to jump there?”

”But-”

”Why the hell would you do something to careless? Risking your life for no-reason. Why? WHY?”

”BECAUSE!” Sougo raised his voice over Kagura's, successfully shutting her right up. He sure liked to run his mouth, but he didn't yell. Ever. Kagura's eyes were wide as she stared at him. He exhaled to calm down a bit.

”What was I supposed to do, huh? Let him run the spear through you?”

”Yes, it was meant for me,” Kagura said like it was the most obvious answer there could be.

”Oh please.”

”What?”

”Like I would never let that happen.”

”B-but...” Kagura said with voice cracking up. ”You could have died...I don't want you to die!” she said with tears in her eye.

Sougo huffed roughly and pushed himself to sit up, cautiously careful of his injury. She placed her hands on his shoulders. ”No, no! You need to rest, yes,” Kagura said and tried to push him back on the bed.

”I'm fine, now listen to me.”

Their faces were inches apart. His deep crimson eyes were staring right into her soul or that's what it felt like for Kagura.

”On the day I lost the most important person in my life I couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening, so I made a promise to myself.” Kagura listened carefully and focused on every word coming out of his lips.

”No matter the situation, I swore never to let that happen again. Even if it would cost me my own life, I would gladly die protecting that person.”

Kagura's heart skipped a beat. She sobbed a little, slowly understanding what he was saying.

”Am I..the most..?” Kagura asked quietly, half of the words drowning with her tears. She slowly dropped her hands from his shoulders to his chest.

”Yes,” Sougo simply said with gentle eyes. She felt overwhelmed, was this really the same Okita Sougo she had known all these years. Apparently he was. Kagura grasped his yukata with both hands and leaned closer to him with a hitched breath.

*  
*

Gintoki entered a hallway in the Shinsengumi quarters. Hijikata was right behind him, guiding him towards Sougo's room. ”So, is Sofa-kun going to be alright?” Gintoki inquired, genuinely worried.

”Thankfully yes. He was really lucky the spear didn't hit any vital organs,” Hijikata explained.

Before they reached Sougo's room, his door was slammed wide open. Kagura rushed out of the room as fast as she could. ”Kagura? Are you okay?” Gintoki asked, but he didn't get any answers from her. Kagura dashed past the two men while covering her face with her arm.

Gintoki looked dumbfounded, he was like John Travolta looking confused as fuck, waving the air with an imaginary coat. Hijikata got instantly worried about Sougo, had something happened to him to make the young yato woman act so strangely.

”China?!” Sougo's voice called from the room. Gintoki and Hijikata enter Sougo's room like two worried dads.

”What the hell happened here?” Gintoki asked.

Sougo was still sitting on his bed, with an amused look on his face.

”Are you hurt?” Hijikata asked.

”No.”

”Kagura just ran past us and she was really shaken,” Gintoki said and immediately suspected that the sadistic captain had something to do with it. ”Did you say something bad to her?”

”No.”

”Well, did you do something to her?” Gintoki asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

”Um...no.”

”Why the hesitation?” Gintoki asked eyes squinted.

”Sougo is still recovering, stop harassing him perm-head,” Hijikata hissed.

”It's okay Hijibaka-san,” Sougo said to his superior. ”I didn't do anything...it was all her.”

”What?” Gintoki asked, he didn't like puzzles or cryptic answers.

”Ah, nothing danna. Maybe I should get some rest,” Sougo said and carefully laid back to his bed.

Hijikata had to drag out the suspicious Gintoki out of the room as he was throwing more and more questions at Sougo, who only gave annoyingly vague answers.

Meanwhile Kagura reached the Shinsengumi's gates. She exited the compound and leaned against the outer walls near the gate. Her back against the wall, she slowly let her whole body slide down all the way to the ground.

Kagura's breathing was fast but not as rapid as her heartbeat. She touched her lips with her fingers like there was something new and exciting to feel. As a cute smile curled on her lips the heavy blush on her cheeks spread even wider.


End file.
